


Convalescence et découvertes

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Friendship/Love, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kageyama Tobio, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 41. Hinata se blesse lors d'un match d'entrainement et se retrouve obligé à rester sur le banc. Sa convalescence forcée va lui permettre de découvrir de nouvelles choses et de nouveaux sentiments. Yaoi. SugaHina.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	Convalescence et découvertes

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la quarante-et-unième requête de Nanouluce avec le contexte suivant : Hinata a une blessure à la rotule lors d'un match d'entrainement contre Nekoma. Il reste alors sur le banc à observer l'équipe adverse où il découvre des faiblesses et il développe des sentiments pour Sugawara. Bonne lecture. :)

Cela s'était passé au moment d'un match d'entrainement contre Nekoma lorsqu'il avait couru pour rattraper la balle qu'allait lui passer Kageyama puis il avait pris appui pour sauter comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une violente douleur le prit au genou, le faisant fléchir d'abord avant qu'il ne s'effondre en hurlant tellement il avait mal.

Kageyama, Nishinoya et Tanaka accoururent suivis de leur capitaine qui porta le roux jusqu'à l'infirmerie où le verdict du médecin scolaire était sans appel. "Votre ami a une entorse au genou dû au surentraînement, déclara-t-il avant de s'adresser à Hinata, je vais te mettre un bandage mais tu vas devoir marcher le moins possible durant les prochains jours. "

Pour le roux, tout comme Kageyama d'ailleurs, cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Le camp d'entrainement durait deux semaines, combien de temps allait-il rester comme ça. Ukai, qui était avec eux en compagnie de Sawamura et de Sugawara, demanda au médecin :"Hinata s'en remettra?

\- L'entorse est sans gravité donc cela guérira dans une semaine. Cependant, il va devoir faire le moins d'activité possible, mettre son genou sous une poche de glace pendant au moins dix à vingt minutes pour dégonfler tout ça et il faut aussi que celui-ci soit surélevé. Par contre, pas de volley."

Hinata serrait les poings. Cela voulait dire que le coach Ukai allait certainement demander à Saeko-san de le ramener à Miyagi. Leur équipe était partie s'entraîner dans la région de Tokyo en compagnie des équipes de Nekoma et de Fukurodani. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant?

Kageyama, de son coté, s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas fait en sorte que le roux dépasse ses limites, cela ne se serait pas passé. La voix de Sugawara le tira de ses pensées. "Je m'occuperai de Hinata pendant ce temps, déclara le numéro 2, d'un ton déterminé, cela serait triste qu'il parte maintenant.

Keishin réfléchit un moment. C'était vrai que le mieux serait que le petit rentre chez lui se reposer mais vu que le médecin scolaire était là, il pouvait envisager cette éventualité. Si jamais cela s'aggravait, Hinata irait à l'hopital. "Bon d'accord, mais s'il y a le moindre problème, prévint-il à l'attention du roux, tu retourneras à Miyagi, ok?"

Shouyou hocha tristement la tête. "Tu profiteras de ce moment de repos forcé pour observer ce qui se passe sur le terrain, ajouta le blond en lui ébourriffant les cheveux, je suis sûr que cela te sera utile aussi bien à toi qu'à l'équipe."

Kageyama ne dit mot, s'en voulant d'avoir provoqué ça. Il partit donc avec le reste de l'équipe après que le médecin leur eut dit qu'il devait s'occuper à mettre un bandage sur le genou du roux. Shouyou se laissa donc faire, l'esprit embrumé par les anti-douleurs qu'il avait pris en atterissant à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, Daichi, Sugawara et Kageyama étaient partis rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient tous arrêtés de s'entrainer, tous préoccupés par l'état de Hinata. "Comment va mon disciple?, demanda un Bokuto au bord de la crise de nerfs. Akaashi lui posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Le regard de Kenma était aussi empli d'inquiétude mais Lev exprima ce qu'il ressentait à sa place : "Il n'a rien au moins?"

La passeur de Nekoma regardait Kageyama qui détournait le regard. Apparemment, il s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à Shouyou.

Tanaka, Nishinoya ainsi qu'Asahi s'y mirent à leur tour : "Daichi-san, Shouyou va s'en tirer, hein?, le questionna le libéro.

Daichi eut un profond soupir. Il fut content que Hinata eut autant de personnes qui s'inquiétaient à son sujet mais bon, il fallait les rassurer. Le brun sentit deux mains réconfortantes se poser doucement sur ses épaules. Il eut un petit sourire. "Tout va bien, Tetsurou, murmura-t-il à voix basse en caressant tendrement une des mains.

Le capitaine de Nekoma retira doucement ses mains pendant que Daichi poursuivit : "Hinata a une foulure au genou donc il ne jouera pas pendant une semaine", tout le monde, surtout Kageyama, accusa le coup, " Narita, tu le remplaceras en tant que central."

Celui-ci hocha la tête. "Bien, continuons l'entrainement."

Tous reprirent leurs matches même si, pour la plupart, l'absence de Hinata faisait un grand vide. Sugawara était retourné à l'infirmerie peu de temps après pour retrouver un Hinata un peu groggy. "J'ai mis un bandage spécial sur son genou, expliqua le médecin, les anti-douleurs font encore effet et il faudra lui mettre une poche de glace demain. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il se repose. Il vaut mieux qu'il passe cette nuit à l'infirmerie. J'en parlerai à votre entraineur.

\- D'accord, fit le numéro 2 en hochant la tête.

Shouyou fixait le plafond, la tête encore dans le flou. Son genou, qui fut élevé sous une petite pile de coussins, lui faisait moins mal mais il était surtout éreinté et attristé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jouer. Koushi souleva le rideau qui séparait le roux des autres lits pour voir Hinata pleurer.

Cela devait être dûr pour lui, d'être privé de volley. Cependant, il y eut une autre raison à ses larmes.

"Je suis...désolé...Sugawara...san, sanglota-t-il, je...cause du souci à tout le...monde.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hinata, le rassura Koushi, en s'asseyant à son chevet tout en lui prenant la main, nous en avons fait trop ces derniers temps sans se rendre compte des limites de chacun et surtout...

...Ils comptaient trop sur Hinata et Kageyama, les poussant insconsciemment à dépasser leurs limites.

"Kageyama m'en veut?" Koushi leva les yeux sur le roux. Sa question était légitime, connaissant le caractère du numéro 9. Si Kageyama lui en voulait? "Non." En fait, il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même. Sugawara avait vu ses yeux bleus emplis de culpabilité lorsque Hinata s'était mis à hurler de douleur. Cependant, il ne le dit pas au roux. En partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage et une autre, bien plus égoiste, ne souhaitait pas que Hinata ne s'attache davantage au noiraud.

Shouyou était soulagé mais sentit le sommeil le rattraper et ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau, tout doucement, tandis que son corps plongeait dans une lourde langueur. Koushi le regarda s'endormir puis lui murmura en lui embrassant tendrement le front : "Repose-toi bien, Hinata."

Il se leva ensuite pour rejoindre Daichi et le coach Ukai pour les prévenir de l'état de santé du roux.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Shouyou prit les conseils de Ukai et se mit à observer les faits et gestes de l'équipe de Nekoma durant les matches d'entrainement. Sugawara était aussi souvent près de lui et veillait à ce qu'il ne souffre pas. Son attitude prévenante lui fit chaud au coeur et il avait l'impression que ce dernier battait plus vite quand le numéro 2 était près de lui.

Le moment qu'il aimait le plus fut quand Sugawara-san dormait à coté de lui, sa main prenant tendrement la sienne. Le numéro 2 lui embrassait toujours le front avant de dormir pour le réconforter. Le souvenir de ce tendre geste d'affection le fit sourire. Par contre il remarquait que Kageyama était toujours avec Kenma.

Lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, le noiraud venait souvent le voir en compagnie du passeur de Nekoma. Ce dernier lui avait même confié qu'il lui donnait des conseils pour ses passes. "C'est moins fatiguant que s'entrainer à en faire", lui avait-il déclaré platement.

En tous cas, le coach avait raison, voir Nekoma jouer plutôt que d'y participer lui avait permis de mettre le doigt sur pas mal de choses. Il commençait à comprendre Kenma.

Koushi fut heureux de voir Hinata de nouveau sourire. Le pauvre avait été déprimé au début mais maintenant, il mettait à profit sa convalescence pour mieux comprendre le jeu des différents joueurs.

De plus, tout le monde venait le voir à tour de rôle pour savoir s'il allait bien même Tsukishima qui semblait s'inquiéter sous couvert de remarques plus ou moins sarcastiques. Le numéro 2 en profitait quant à lui pour se rapprocher du numéro 10 et ainsi exprimer davantage les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Ainsi, le soir, il porta le plus petit sur son dos pour l'amener au réfectoire et lui donna la becquée devant tout le monde. "J'aurais voulu lui faire, s'offusqua légèrement Bokuto en faisant la moue tandis qu'Akaashi soupirait. Bokuto-san avait "adopté" Hinata et il jouait un peu les pères possessifs avec lui. "C'est mignon à voir, commenta Kuroo avant de demander à son cher et tendre, tu peux me le faire aussi Daichi?"

Sawamura regarda les yeux plein d'étoiles du capitaine de Nekoma en soupirant : "Vas-y, répondit-il d'un résigné. Il savait que Tetsurou n'arrêterait pas de le harceler sinon tel un chat qui n'arrêtait pas de quémander à manger.

Tsukishima regardait ce spectacle d'un air blasé qui contrastait avec celui amusé de Yamaguchi tandis que Nishinoya avait décidé de donner la becquée à Asahi. "Yaku, on peut le faire aussi, dis?, demanda ensuite Lev, quoique cela sera dur pour toi vu ta tail...Ouille!" Il venait de recevoir un coup de pied rageur dans la jambe par l'interessé.

Tanaka et Yamamoto, quant à eux, observèrent la scène d'un air à la fois envieux et rêveur, se demandant si un jour, la belle Kiyoko-san le ferait pour eux aussi.

Seuls Kageyama et Kenma y étaient indifférents et discutaient tout en mangeant leur repas.

Une fois le diner fini, Koushi prépara le futon de Hinata avant de faire le sien. Le numéro 2 porta ensuite le roux jusqu'au lit et vérifia l'état de son genou. Celui-ci s'était dégonflé et le médecin scolaire avait jugé que l'entorse serait bientôt guérie. "Ton genou ne te fait plus mal?, demanda-t-il au roux en touchant légèrement le bandage.

\- Non, je peux même le bouger un peu, répondit Shouyou en le fléchissant légèrement, je vais pouvoir remarcher comme il faut bientôt.

\- C'est bien, fit Koushi en souriant avant de lui proposer en tapotant la place vide à coté de lui, ça te dit de venir dormir ici?"

Shouyou rougit légèrement. Sugawara-san l'invitait littéralement à dormir à coté de lui, et au fond, il souhaitait lui aussi être davantage auprès de lui. Ils s'étaient davantage rapprochés durant sa convalescence forcée et avait grandement apprécié sa compagnie, sa douceur aussi et sa prévenance. Le roux pouvait dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de son aîné.

Il hocha la tête et plongea joyeusement dans les draps, se laissant étreindre. Tout le monde dormait dans la salle qui leur servait de dortoir donc Shouyou décida de poser délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Koushi le regarda curieusement d'abord avant de donner à son tour un doux baiser après avoir croisé ces belles prunelles ambres emplies d'amour. Les lèvres se butinèrent affectueusement puis se séparèrent une fois qu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

Koushi serra Shouyou dans ses bras en lui murmurant : "Je t'aime" tout en lui caressant les cheveux roux.

\- Moi aussi, Koushi, chuchota le roux en se lovant davantage contre lui.

Tous deux tombèrent doucement dans les bras de Morphée, savourant la chaleur de l'autre.

L'équipe de Karasuno réussit à vaincre l'équipe de Nekoma lors du match d'entrainement le lendemain grâce aux conseils de Shouyou. Le roux avait reconnu en Kenma le pivot de l'équipe et avait usé de la même méthode que lui, à savoir anticiper les attaques selon leur point fort : leur coordination. Après tout, Kenma lui avait dit que les victoires de Nekoma étaient dus à toute l'équipe même s'il était leur stratège.

Keishin le remercia et Daichi le félicita en compagnie de Nishinoya et Tanaka. Kuroo, de son coté, ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. "Si Chibi-chan devient comme toi, Kenma, ça va devenir encore plus dur de les battre."

Kenma ne dit mot et eu un petit sourire à la place. Il découvrait toujours quelque chose de nouveau avec Shouyou et cela rendait le volley moins ennuyeux de son point de vue.

Ainsi le soir, le numéro 10 fixa le plafond tout sourire. Le médecin scolaire allait retirer son bandage demain et il allait enfin pouvoir rejouer. Il se disait aussi que cette semaine de convalescence fut bien gratifiante puisqu'il avait découvert une nouvelle perspective...

"Shouyou, tu ne dors pas?"

Le sourire du roux s'élargit en sentant deux bras qui l'enlaçaient par derrière suivant d'un petit baiser sur la nuque. Shouyou se retourna lentement pour faire face à son petit ami et l'embrasser amoureusement.

...Et un nouvel amour.


End file.
